Let's Go Insane!
by xUNLIMITEDx
Summary: "Why did you do it?" "The teacher was always telling us that we had to erase any mistakes that we found. So I did."  -macchi-chan
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:Wow…this is pretty deep, for me. Everyone, forgive me for my first (maybe thirteenth) Vocaloid crime: Killing off ****. Sorry._

**Songs: **Paradichlorobenzene, Antichlorobenzene

**Song Artists: **Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin

**Author: **Emi (macchi-chan)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid or these songs.

* * *

><p>- - - R i n - - -<p>

The teenage girl sat primly in front of the director, her tapered fingers playing with the hem of the knee-length white dress that had been her school uniform. The director stood up from behind his desk and looked at the girl, whose eyes were halfway closed, like she was concentrating on something.

"Miss Kagamine, if these reports on my desk are accurate, you tried to kill another girl at your school?"

Rin Kagamine pointedly ignored the lecturing adult, not confirming any of his accusations. Yes, she had, in fact, tried to erase the girl. Her and her long pigtails, along with her bubbly personality and tendencies to say that she was going to fix the world and make everything better had just...ugh. No one seemed to see through the girl's façade. No one could see the hate that lay seething beneath her skin. But _she_ had been able to.

She'd _tried_ to help the girl by trying to get everyone to stay away from her, but everyone had just written her off as being jealous and had gotten even closer to the girl, putting the girl in even more danger of snapping.

But then Rin had. Snapped, that is.

The police found her and the annoying girl after lunch at school that day in the math classroom. The annoyance was crumpled on the floor, painted in a marvelous scarlet.

Since that had been her third try, she lost it all. Her parents were in the process of disowning her, and she was sent to what she had been gently told was a "correctional facility." In other words, she had been sent to an asylum.

A question from the director interrupted her revelry.

"Why did you do it?"

"The teacher was always telling us that we had to erase any mistakes that we found. So I did."

The director sighed. "Miss Kagamine, this was your third assault. Let's face it, you need help. Here, you'll be in solitary for a little while, and then you'll be gradually allowed to come in contact with some of the other patients." Seeing the blank look on his new patient's childlike face, he shifted and pressed the intercom button on the wall next to him.

"Mrs. Kamui, please come to my office and escort Miss Kagamine to her room."

Momentarily, one of the nurses, the one with pink hair put up into a professional bun at the nape of her neck, stood at the door and looked at Rin expectantly.

Rin stood up from her seat, straightened the white headband in her hair, and nodded calmly at the director.

As she walked out the door, her lips turned up in a sinister smile and she smoothed out her blood-stained white dress.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I've been typing somewhat depressing stuff lately. To Eternity, Yellow Paper, wow. *shudders* sorry. It's actually pretty fun…_

_On the bright side, that was only the beginning. I'm hoping that I can get a good amount of chapters up (as in more than five to seven) and that I can…not…kill off everyone else? Oh, and the rest of the chapters should be longer, so no worries. _

_I certainly enjoyed writing this, and I hope that you enjoyed reading it enough to review. Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N): Thanks for the positive response last chapter. Here's the next part, two out of three,_

**Songs: **_Paradichlorobenzene, Antichlorobenzene_

**Song Artists: **Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin

**Author: **Emi (macchi-chan)

**Disclaimer: **I haven't owned Vocaloid since I lost that bet with Crypton…

* * *

><p>- - - L e n - - -<p>

The blonde teenager sat in the principal's office while being lectured by the principal, tightening up his ponytail and humming to himself.

"Mister Kagane, why did you do it?"

"They were evil."

"Who was?"

"The couple, the one that drank and the one that ate the ice cream in P.E."

"Why were they evil?"

Len smiled, thinking about it. The older students, both with short hair and odd obsessions, had always doted on him. Too much, in his opinion.

Then it had struck him.

They were bad people. They needed to be punished, so that they didn't hurt anyone like they had hurt him that one night at the party. He'd been having so much fun, and they dragged him away from it, telling him that it was for his own good.

He hurt them.

"They needed to be punished."

"But _why_?"

"I don't know."

The principal sighed and looked at Len, then sat down in a big comfy chair, reaching for a piping hot cup of coffee and sipping from it tentatively.

"Go home now. I don't want to see you come back until this quarter is over, and by then you had better have shaped up."

After he walked out the door, Len stopped for a second and waved at the two hunched-over silhouettes visible through the infirmary window. He waved cheerily at them, and one of the figures turned to him. Maybe she was glaring at him? He didn't really care, so he went on home.

* * *

><p>That night, after he made sure that his parents were asleep, he snuck out of the house, to finish up dealing out justice to the city. Heavens knew they needed it. With all the innocent seeming people who were the filthiest of all...it disgusted him.<p>

In one of the alleys, he came across a cat. He knelt down next to it and stroked its back. "Hey, cat. Why am I alive? What's my purpose?" The cat's contented purring was masked by the sound of a group of teenagers roughing about. Len stood up.

"Well, I suppose I found it."

A couple of minutes later, he walked over to a shop and bought a small coffee. He spit it out immediately and glared at the cloudy sky. "What am I capable of? Should I be doing this?" A moment later, he laughed. "What am I saying? Of course I should be doing this!"

Len drained the cup of revolting coffee and walked down the street to where he always slept on nights like this. As he lay on the pile of pillows pilfered from the local donation center, he thought about what he had actually done over the past few months.

* * *

><p>Len had been pretty normal. He had good parents, friends at school, and average grades. There was a girl that he'd had his eye on, that he'd been planning on asking out, but she had been transferred out of school just a little while ago for trying to kill someone, the girl with red corkscrews that was always nibbling on bread.<p>

That incident had opened his eyes. She was the most beautiful being on earth, covered in scarlet blood and smiling gently at the girl cowering in the corner. He would have left her, but the couple had passed by and seen her through the open door.

As the police led the blonde girl out of the room, he had leaned over and kissed her quickly on the cheek. She had turned around to look at him, a faint blush visible on her cheeks and an almost innocent gleam in her eye.

But he knew better. And so did she.

She had smiled hesitantly at him, and then had turned away at the beckoning of the police, tucking a strand of gold hair behind her ear with stained fingers and leaving a streak of rusty dye to contrast with her hair. She waved one last time at him before he couldn't see her anymore.

And then Len swore that he would eliminate the evil brooding in her place. He saw people, labeled them as "evil," and then punished them with justice. He did this all in her name.

Rin Kagamine.

Len curled up on his makeshift bed. However, he neglected to notice the pair of blue eyes studying him from above, pondering on whether he should be alive or not.

_(A/N): Well…That seemed a whole lot longer when I typed it on my iPod Touch…nothing I can do about it now. The chapter told me it was done, and that was that._

* * *

><p><em>I borrowed a book on writing from my library, seeing as how I am of the opinion that my writing style leaves….something…to be….desired. I'm pretty sure that I'm right, Hopefully, I'll be able to fix up my writing, write longer, and maybe even get out of my dark, depressing author's rut, right?<em>

_Anyway, thanks to my __**5 reviewers, two of whom are my collab partners. **_

_**TsundereMe: **__Naw, I bet more people than that would fight for Miku. Elizabeth, for example, did. A lot. Did you _see_ the review she sent me over the fact that I shouldn't have used Miku as the princess in _To Eternity?

_**CluelessLeaf:**__ Oh, hi! New reviewer! Thanks for stopping by, reading this, and taking the time to review. _

_**Elizabeth: **__YESH! YOU FOUND ME! Do you have any clue how much your reviews mean to me, and how much I look forward to your input on anything that I write? Anyhew…um…about Len…I have almost no clue what's going to happen to him. ^.^ whoops._

_**KYUUxKYUU: **__STOP WRITING SO MUCH! *sobs* It's freaking me out and putting me on writing overdrive! More I write now, less I can later! And your output isn't helping! (Yes, dear readers, there are __**many **__things that come along with doing a collab with writers that are always writing. It is stinkin' HARD!_

_**Campanella: **__OMJNN1. Thank you. Thank you for reviewing. *eye glints* It's fun writing stories with one or two legally (or illegally) insane characters. Even better if they're the main characters. _

_So now that _that's _done and over with, I'm going to procrastinate on writing (part of the source of my plight when it comes to KYUUxKYUU and TsundereMe) and go back to catching up on Shaman King, Soul Eater, Kuroshitsuji, and possibly a few other things. _

**I am still looking for other songs to do. Otherwise I'll have to go work on Chivalry. **

**Please review.**

**Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Okay…so it's going to be longer than I planned…_

**Songs: **Paradichlorobenzene, Antichlorobenzene

**Song Artists: **Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin

**Author: **Emi-hime (macchi-chan)

**Disclaimer: **Okay, I admit it. I sincerely own everything Vocaloid-related. And I'm…a…*fails at trying to come up with something creative* Okay, I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>- - - R i n - - -<p>

She watched him all night long. The boy who was like her. The boy who had _kissed _her. She knelt on top of the building towering above him and leaned over, over too far. She almost toppled off of the building, but she caught herself. This gave Rin an idea.

Quickly and surely, Rin made her way down to the ground. She thought for a moment as she walked over to where the boy lay. She knew him, she knew it. Then it clicked. He was the boy that had kissed her on the day she left the second school. And she had blushed and acted like a typical girl.

Rin smiled and curled up next to him on his little pallet. He was someone that she could trust, if he had kissed her when he knew she had blood on her soul. He was someone she-

* * *

><p>- - - L e n - - -<p>

He woke up with a start. The girl sleeping next to him shifted, and he mumbled an apolo-wait, _what?_ There was a _girl_ next to him? He turned and looked at her, studying her face and hair.

Oh. It was fine. It was _her_.

Rin Kagamine.

He smiled at her, and she shifted in her sleep. Len poked her, and she rolled over with a yawn. She opened her eyes just a slit and she glared at him, pouting. He poked her again, and Rin sat up. She stretched like a cat and yawned again. Rin blinked at him.

"Oh, so it _is_ you. Good morning!"

Len smiled at her.

"Morning. How did you get out here?"

"...eh?"

"How did you get here? I heard that you were put into an asylum."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I was." A small, creepy smile made its way onto her face. "But I got out."

Len didn't question any further.

Rin stood up and held out her hand to him. "You coming?" "Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm coming." He reached out his hand to take hers, but she lunged out and grabbed his, running off with him stumbling after her.

* * *

><p>They finally stopped in another alley. Len steadied himself against a wall, while Rin stood next to him, peering at his face. "Hey, you okay? You don't look so good..." Len smiled feebly. "Nah, I'm fine." "Good." Rin pulled him away again, but a small mewling sound stopped her. The cat from last night was pressed up against her legs in fear. She smiled and picked it up.<p>

"It's okay, don't worry, I will be able to correct everything." Something in her voice told him that something was off. Rin smiled at him and picked up the cat. "Hey, I'll be back in a bit. There's something we need to take care of." She smiled at him once more and went off with the cat.

A few minutes later, Len was sitting on the ground. Rin came up to him. "Come on. Let's go, our business is taken care of."

"You know my name, right?"

"..."

"It's Len, okay? Call me Len."

"O-okay. I'm Rin."

"I know."

Rin pouted, her white headband askew. "Let's go!" "Okay, okay!" She grabbed his hand again and yanked him away.

* * *

><p>- - - R i n - - -<p>

Late that afternoon, Rin leaned over and whispered in Len's ear. "Hey, I gotta head back." "Back to where?" "Back t-" Rin doubled over in pain, holding her head. It had happened again, the flash of pain going through her head. She'd dismissed it as a headache at first, but then it had gotten progressively worse...

She stood up again and looked at the worried boy standing next to her. "Just...don't worry about it." "O-okay." The boy ran off, waving and yelling happily back at her. "See ya tomorrow!" Rin waved back half-heartedly. "Yeah...let's...do that." After she couldn't see his retreating figure any more, she ran off in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Rin crawled back through the window of her room in the asylum. Why there were <em>windows<em> that the patients could _escape_ through, she had no clue.

But she wasn't complaining.

She ducked under the covers on her bed, fervently hoping that no one had been paying attention to the cameras in her room for the...past...day.

Snap.

She was so dead.

Putting that matter to the side, Rin rolled onto her side and squeezed the stuffed animal in her arms to the point that she thought it might burst. Loosening up a bit, she buried her face in the creature's body, her face heating up a bit and turning slightly red.

Len had been a pretty nice boy. Setting aside the fact that she'd barely talked to him at the school, there was something..._different_ about him. Something that she didn't see in any of the people that she'd helped.

Well, he _was_ pretty cute, but that wasn't it.

Ah. There it was. He was like _her_. He, a person corrupted by the people around him, was devoted to helping people, just like she was! But then...he _was_ corrupted...Rin smiled and snuggled deeper under her blankets.

She'd have to help him with that, wouldn't she?

* * *

><p><em>AN: Is it a bad thing if the story seems to take off without you? Well…we might have a problem. Kidding, I have a fairly good idea of where I want this to go. And Kyuu has a good idea of what's going to happen, if she got anything from that conversation on Messenger a couple of days ago about P*******. _

_Thank Toan for a longer story, he told me that my original idea should have been planted in at the beginning, so I did. And now it's going to be a somewhat longer story. I have no clue how long, though. Besides, each chapter always seems so much longer when I'm writing it on my ipod..._

_**Thanks to:**_

_**KYUUxKYUU**__: I have no clue what Death Note is about, so it's kinda lost on me. And yes, I suppose that I am way ahead of you. Still, don't kill me._

_**stardrop10:**__ Isn't it fun to be a sadist? (Readers, don't judge me)It's really fun to write yandere characters. Not to mention, this story is a good outlet. After we got a __**horrible**__ troll review, I brought this up and was ready to kill some characters!_

_**Campanella:**__ …(T^T) Snap…I didn't break the cliché…but Kaito isn't dead! (Not yet, anyway…)_

_**kagaminevii: **__Yaay! New reviewer! I'll check out those songs. Who knows, maybe I'll get something from them!_

_**TsundereMe (who was being an idiot and reviewed under xUNLIMITEDx. Love 'ya!): **__"Who cares if Rin wants to kill Len!" ? Who said anything about Rin wanting…to…ki…*nervous laughter*_

_**Eii: **__Gah, I love your review. Especially the insanity part…btw, good job on updating! I loved the chapter! (Sorry if this is the wrong person DX)_

_**Emma: **__Hey, new reviewer! Thanks for taking the time to tell me what you thought!_

_**CluelessLeaf:**__ Yaay! It's Rin! (Frankly, I have no clue why she seems excited either…)_

_**Hotaru-Naichingeru: **__I don't know why I chose them to beat up. I'm sorry if it offended you, but it just felt right. Maybe it was retribution from "To Eternity." (Yes, I wrote that, if anybody read it.) And I meant to write Len's name like that, so that there wouldn't be any confusion over whether they were related or not. It's a pretty common thing to do._

_**DyingRose: **__Akuma, I love your pen name! It sounds so pretty…What is DWC? *is now extremely curious* Gah, I'm sorry for making you throw up! _

And now all the way to…

_**Elizabeth: **__This should be a long reply. What are the clichés? I didn't know that there were any…I'm doing my sparse research for this fic on my beloved Wikipedia, as well as medical sites…Yesh. It was Teto. Retribution for To Eternity, maybe? Anti-heroes. Gotta love 'em. Just like you gotta love Ciel. (I LOVE KUROSHITSUJI!) Nitrobenzene made no sense…I was like "…bebebebebebebebebebebebebe...okay. Waste of my time." Double-Yandere! Interesting…we shall have to think about that...Skeleton Life. I shall look at that soon. See ya!  
><em>

_Okay. Apparently, my random fic __**"I'll Stop Writing" **__was a pretty big hit, with lots of sympathetic reviews from other authors. Thank you, everyone, for your reviews._

_(Hey, TROLL, if you're reading this, don't bother to review again. Your review hurt all of us, with just enough truth in it to make it hurt worse than getting your skin peeled off, drawn and quartered, and then getting fried in tar. It has been deleted. On the bright side, you made me yandere and sadistic enough to figure out what was going to go on in this story as well as make plans to kill off some more characters. You know who you are.)_

_Anyhew, thank you all for your support through my story._

_~Emi, Macchi, Suu._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Still going…_

**Songs: **Paradichlorobenzene, Antichlorobenzene

**Song Artists: **Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin

**Author: **Emi (macchi-chan)

**Disclaimer: **Do I _really _have to go into my gambling history? (Not that I ever had one in the first place, but you get the point.

* * *

><p>- - - R i n - - -<p>

_BANG! BANG!_

Rin opened her eyes lazily to glare at the asylum intern as he nervously pounded away at the nails holding up the wood that was blocking her window.

"What, _exactly_, are you doing in my room?"

She hissed the last few words in her sentence in an attempt to un-nerve the intern enough to either quit or answer her question. Unfortunately, he didn't stop or answer her question, because that nurse with the pink hair answered it for him.

"We're barricading the window so you can't pull off another little escapade like you did yesterday. From now on, your room will be under twenty-four-seven surveillance, and a guard will be stationed outside both your room and your window at all times."

Rin groaned in exasperation and rolled over. "So I can't even go outside during free time?"

"I'm afraid not."

"What about on those ever-so-rare days that we get to go out in town?"

"I doubt it."

"Not even next week, and let today count as a warning?"

As the nurse considered it, one of the doctors leaned over. "Be careful, Mrs. Kamui. She's one of the persuasive ones." The nurse nodded in agreement. "I know, I know. She persuaded one of the more unstable patients to try and commit suicide." As the nurse exited, the doctor walked closer to Rin's bed, clipboard in hand.

"Miss Kagamine, as of today, your chemical treatments are going to be stepped up in an attempt to cure you." He took Rin's arm and walked her docilely out of the room, all of the fight having flown out of her for the moment.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, the girl was back in her bed again, one arm connected to an IV drip and the other swollen and bandaged from the chemical-loaded shots. The nurse sat at her side, wiping the sweat off of Rin's forehead as the girl murmured feverishly.<p>

"There, there. You're going to be fine, I think. Today's treatments were to help your mental and physical condition. And tomorrow, after your morning treatment, we have a therapist scheduled. Maybe that will help some, hm?"

The nurse sighed. "You seem like such a sweet girl, but then you go off and try to kill somebody. It's pitiable, really, how most everyone is like that. First, second impressions, usually they're both different for the same person." The nurse smiled and leaned over to brush a bit of hair off of Rin's forehead. "You'll be just fine, once you let us help you." She stood up and walked to the door. "See you in the morning."

After the nurse left, Rin opened her eyes and looked around her room hazily. White, white, white, white. That's all that she could see, so she guessed that no one was in her room at the moment. She struggled to sit up, but even that proved to be too hard for her at the moment, so she collapsed back onto her bed and thought.

What exactly had landed her in this situation again? Oh yes, her father. Her father had hammered the fact that everyone had problems that needed to be fixed into her head. And then when he and her mother _died_ in a drunk driver accident...well, the incident hadn't exactly, well, _re-enforced_ her faith in humanity. A couple of years later, she tried to help someone with themselves and ended up trying to eliminate their pain altogether. She had been let off with a warning, then another, and had finally ended up here, where everyone pretended to have no problems at all. And then adding both the "treatments" and the metal conditioning here...she was miserable.

Rin sighed and closed her eyes. There was almost nothing more for her to do here, except to wait. Wait for something to happen, for something to let up and allow her to get out of here.

* * *

><p>- - - L e n - - -<p>

Len trudged through the hallway at the end of school. His few weeks of probation were up, and he hadn't seen _her_ since that time at the beginning. Frankly, he was a little worried because of her weird actions at the end of the day, but he shrugged the premonition off with the excuse that she hadn't been able to escape yet.

As he walked along, he glanced at the students swirling in masses around him. He liked a few of them, but most of the others had been classified as evil, even though he hadn't thought about why.

Maybe it was because he couldn't explain it?

Len laughed. While he was thinking about maybes, maybe he would see Rin tonight at their place!

He gave up thinking about it and continued on his way home.

* * *

><p>- - - R i n - - -<p>

Rin opened one eye, then the other. She lifted her head to look around, and then let it fall back onto the pillow with a sigh. She had just been so _tired _lately! Maybe it was just her, or maybe it was all of the chemicals that the doctors were pumping into her system. Either way, her head was almost always hurting and she hadn't felt the urge to help anyone for...a really long time.

Her eyes darted to the door as the pink-haired nurse opened the door slowly. The nurse kept her back towards Rin, as if...she was refusing to look at the girl in the bed. Rin kept an eye on the woman until she finally turned around and sat in the chair next to her bed. Rin was slightly taken aback at the sad expression on the nurse's face, and the nurse clutching the clipboard un-nerved her extremely.

"Wh-what is it?"

"Rin...you're going to die."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yaay! Depressing! *sighs* that came way too easily. No worries, I have a story planned for my other account that won't be quite so sad. I think. I hope._

_**Review Replies**_

_**TsundereMe: **__Yes, I have an especially deep streak. And don't forget your gender, dear Tsun-tsun. _

_**Campanella: **__I'm working on that. It went really fast and it might not have made much sense, but it's there. Tell me, who_ is_ your favorite? *eye gleams*_

_**CluelessLeaf: **__Yaay! You like! (Oh, and macchi does that sometimes too!)_

_**Elizabeth: **__Long review…(O_x) can't answer to it all…Kittie went bye-bye. Rin is a stalker. Your comment about the headache really helped! *gasp* that's a horrible cliché…one I'm still trying to avoid. OMJNN! YESH! I adore Ciel! And Doll is amazing, so is Joker and Snake is too, Lizzy is epic, and I'm still upset over the fact that Sebastian's personality is just a façade. I like his butlerish personality…OMG FINNY! I LOVE FINNY!_

_**DyingRose: **__Ah, so that's what it is. Yes, it's a pretty creepy song. So is Kagome Kagome, but I can't bring myself to watch that video enough to write a story on it. _

_**Hopeblossom: **__I'm certainly glad that you're enjoying it!  
><em>

_**Hotaru-Naichingeru: **__You're going to make that dress? Ah, I'm so jealous! I love that dress, even more than the one from the Evil Saga!  
><em>

_**VocaDancer: **__Heya! Glad to see you got an account! Yandere Rin is fun. ^.^_

_Ah, an important announcement. Since some of us xUNLIMITEDx authors take a lot of space doing author's notes, we got together and made Tumblr accounts. TsundereMe, KYUUxKYUU, and I all have one, and we have a group blog for xUNLIMITEDx. The links to both our individual pages and the group one are on our profile, and I hope that you take the time to look at my rambles. _

_I will be posting information such as story status and story ideas there, and you all are welcome to request songs for stories on my page. Anon requests should be accepted. _

_Thankies!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Wow. It's the end. It's really the end. I hope I did okay.._

**Songs:** Paradichlorobenzene, Antichlorobenzene

**Song Artists: **Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin

**Author: **macchi-manager

**Disclaimer: **I don't even own any of these songs on my _iPod!_

* * *

><p>- - - R i n - - -<p>

"You see, there is a tumor in your head that hadn't shown up in the x-rays that we took when you were first admitted, or in any that we've taken since. Until this one. This time, we used the new model and it showed. However, I'm afraid that your treatments were proven to be harmful to people with brain conditions, yours included, so the tumor has only thrived and become even more malignant."

Rin scrunched her eyes up and slowly pinched herself, hoping that this was all a dream.

Nope.

She was really going to die.

It sank in a moment later, and she did nothing. She didn't go into hysterics. She didn't start bawling or go into shock. Rin just lay where she was, on her bed, in the sterile room. The nurse looked at her in worry.

"I'm really sorry, dear, for throwing all this on you, but there's no way around it. However, I _have_ arranged for you to stay with relatives for your...remaining...time."

Rin grimaced. Since they were letting her go, she obviously didn't have much time left.

"Um, since you don't remember...my parents disowned me. I don't have any relatives to go to."

The nurse smiled grimly.

"We have contacted a distant relative of your mother, and she has agreed to take care of you. She lives pretty close to here, so we'll be able to come over and check on you every so often. Would you be okay with that?"

Rin nodded. Maybe once she was out of this place, she'd be able to help someone else.

* * *

><p>Rin lay on the orange bed in "Aunt Gumi's" house. The odd relation was really easy-going, and since she appeared to be a deep sleeper, Rin thought that she could get out again in a couple nights.<p>

Once the doctors had stopped going on with the chemicals, she was gradually getting her strength back bit by bit. At the moment, she still felt a little tired all the time, but she could still move around with ease. She just wouldn't be doing any extreme activities any time soon.

The girl looked out the window at the city, brightly lit even though it was night time, and smirked. Since her _dear_ aunt was asleep...maybe she would go ahead and go on out.

* * *

><p>- - - L e n - - -<p>

Len paced back and forth in front of the place that he had met up with Rin all that time ago. Maybe...maybe she would show up tonight? Len sighed. He honestly had no clue. He hadn't seen her in forever, and he definitely hadn't been able to focus on anything else besides her and schoolwork, but only because there would have been in no way possible that he would have been able to get out of his house if he wasn't passing. It was hard enough getting out as it was now.

A soft _thwump_ sounded on the ground behind him, and he whirled around, surprised.

It was _her_.

Rin's face was pale and haggard, but in his eyes, she was resplendent in her white uniform dress as she fell over under one of the street lights. He immediately darted over to her side and helped her up. Len couldn't help but wonder what exactly had happened to her, to make her hand so bony. But...he didn't really care all that much.

She was with him.

She was smiling.

She was alive.

He smiled.

"Hey."

She smiled up at him, and a rush of joy flowed over him.

"Hey to you too."

An awkward silence developed, and Len shuffled his feet on the concrete for a few agonizing seconds before Rin smiled again and tugged weakly on his arm.

"Hey, Len, can we go this way? There's something that I really want to do tonight."

He nodded and let him lead her.

When they stopped next to one of the stores, she collapsed.

* * *

><p>- - - R i n - - -<p>

She'd dragged the boy all this way, and for what? Her head was on fire, and she knew that she couldn't get much farther on her feet. So she just decided to fall to the ground.

The boy tried to help her up, but she didn't let him. She just fell to the ground again, holding her head in her hands and squeezing it lightly, hoping that it would help with the pain. It didn't, so she just kept on doing it.

The idiot boy-_Len_, her subconscious mind told her, _his name is Len_.- Len, was telling her that she needed to get up if she was going to go where she wanted to go. She scowled at the idiot. Couldn't he see how much pain she was in? And he still wanted her to move? There was no way that was happening.

She finally subdued the pain to some degree and stood up. He was right by her side, helping her stay on her feet.

"Are you okay? You don't look very good at all..."

She forced a smile and looked up at him.

"Yeah...I...guess so."

He looked up at the dark sky. "Why are we doing this? Why are we going around and hurting people? I mean, is there a purpose or a reason? I know that I was doing it to help you, but...why did _you_ do it?" He looked at Rin expectantly. "Or don't you know either?"

Rin laughed harshly. "You sound like you were trying to sound wise or something! Don't you think that your time could be put to better use than thinking about things? You could be out there _doing_ them! You don't think about anything, you just do it! Just do anything and everything, anything that you could do to get rid of the pain! That's all I've done my entire life! I've done what I thought was right with no thought for the future!" Her voice cracked, and she fell down onto a seat conveniently behind her.

"I-I've had no thought...can't start now...I've gotta take it all in stride like I always have..." Len knelt down beside her.

"Is...something going on that I should know about...?" In a flash of spur-of-the-moment inspiration, Rin latched onto his neck and hugged it tightly, her blond hair seeming to become his own. "Yeah...I guess you could say that..." She took a deep breath and decided to say it.

"I'm going to die."

* * *

><p>The news took him by shock, she could tell. His frame went stiff, and after a moment's hesitation, his hands went tentatively around her back and pressed her to his body. He shifted so that he was sitting criss-cross, and the movement pulled her onto his lap. Now that she could see his face, she saw the bright red color of his face and giggled, then leaned back so that he was supporting her back and looked at him.<p>

"Hey, hey! Let's not think about it. I'm going to die, sure, but I accepted that a long time ago. Let's focus on the now! Let's sing, dance, laugh! Let's have fun and dance under the stars!" In a pitch that he couldn't hear, she added, "And let's have a proper burial for that cat..."

Rin stood up shakily and tried to pull Len up. "Come on! Let's go insane!"

And they certainly did.

They dragged each other through the town, to each other's houses and favorite places, and once, Rin pushed Len into the river, though he didn't push her back. (Ironically, she noted, it was more-or-less the same spot that the cat had...yeah.)

They ultimately tired out sometime early morning and collapsed on Len's pile, which he had replaced every so often so that it didn't _grow_ things. Rin fell asleep first, thinking that she had just had one of the better days of her life.

* * *

><p>- - - L e n - - -<p>

Len woke up sometime before noon. He shifted, and accidentally nudged the girl beside him.

"Oh, sorry."

Nothing happened. Something was going on. He nudged her again.

"Hey, Rin, can you wake up, please?"

Silence. Something clicked in his mind, telling him that all this was horribly wrong. He felt her arm.

It was cold.

Stone cold.

_Dead_ cold.

He slid off of the pallet. There was no way that he had any clue what to do now, so he picked her up, pallet and all. He remembered where she was staying from when they'd "visited" her aunt the night before, so he decided to head there.

* * *

><p>As he carried her reverently, it started to rain. It wasn't until he reached the place she was staying at that he figured it out. When her aunt took a single look at the frail, beautiful, empty shell that had once been Rin and burst into tears, he realized that he'd been crying all this time.<p>

* * *

><p>When they called the nurse, Len could hear the sobs that she was trying to hold back professionally. When they went to her house to ask some questions about Rin's condition and just to t<em>alk<em>, she was clinging onto her purple-haired husband like he was her lifeline.

"I'd really hoped that she would get better," the nurse wailed into her husband's shirt, "Even though I didn't like how they were treating her, I brought it up with the rest of the faculty, and they didn't listen and now it turned out like _this_! She had her whole life in front of her!"

Nevertheless, both Len and her aunt walked out of the house while Nurse Kamui wailed on and on with testy faces.

* * *

><p>School was...different.<p>

Everyone had heard about Rin, Len, and her death, and they'd all decided to avoid him. Len enjoyed the solitude that they gave him, and it gave him the time to think about exactly what was going on.

One night, a month or two after her death, after putting up with everyone and all of their sympathy, pity, and pain, he tried it again.

He tried to erase a problem.

But this time, it was his own.

They came to his house that night, with a police car and a pair of handcuffs. What with all of his past offenses, he was going to be punished.

* * *

><p>"Mister Kagane, if these reports on my desk are accurate, you have tried to kill not only some in your school, but also yourself. Why did you do it.?<p>

The boy allowed himself a small, sad smile.

"My friend told me that we had to erase any mistakes that we found. So...I did."

* * *

><p><em>AN: …I can't believe it's over. I'm sorry for the week-late release…but high school started, and I was starting to lose the 'spark' for this story. _

_I'm also extremely especially (redundantly) sorry if you're not satisfied with the ending. I understand that it probably feels quite rushed. Please forgive the frantic authoress. _

_I have a bad feeling that I'm gonna get trolled again…BRING IT ON! TROLLS ONLY GIVE ME THE POWER TO WRITE MORE AND MAKE YOU EVEN MADDER! (btw, it's all your fault if you don't like it. My English teacher said, "The author can only do so much. It's the reader that makes it or breaks it." So true…_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Elizabeth: **__…could we please try to stay away from insulting religious beliefs? I'm sorry, but I can't really accept that. Otherwise…I have no clue how Len does it. OMG A CLOCKWORK ORANGE DESCRIBES IT PERFECTLY! (macchi loves her Wiki…)(And I was reading Pandora Hearts when you replied. Gah, why do my favorite characters always die…) I LOVE/ADORE YOUR LONG REVIEWS!_

_**CluelessLeaf: **__…whoops? _

_**TsundereMe: **__Yes, I suppose it's more…evident in this one. Yes. I accept your praises. Now bring me brioche and the keys to the road-roller._

_**DyingRose: **__The song still creeps me out. But it's nice, I suppose. Thank you so much for your compliment!_

_**chibi of evil: **__Wow. You reviewed all of the chapters. Thank you a bunch! They really made my day!_

_**Campanella: **__Well…You're lucky that reply came to me AFTER I'd already put her in the story. Or else she'd have died by now._

_**Elizabeth (again): **__Yeah, I understand. Sorry for the long wait. I sincerely hope it was up to your expectations…_

_**Everyone: Thank you all SO MUCH for reading, reviewing, and favoriting my story. I appreciate the warm and welcome feedback, as well as the criticism, which I took with a grain of salt. I'm working on more stories for both xUNLIMITEDx and my personal account, which I hope you'll all look for and enjoy. **_

_**Macchi-chan OUT!**_


End file.
